


Секрет Панорамикса

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Панорамикс варит волшебное зелье</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секрет Панорамикса

**Author's Note:**

> в тексте упомянуты несколько богов, которых можно встретить в комиксах про Астерикса: Кернунн — бог богатства и смерти, Белен и Белисама — бог и богиня солнца

В бронзовом котле кипело зелье, ярко-зеленое, как молодые листья омелы. Друид мешал его тяжелым дубовым черпаком, отсчитывая каждый оборот. От однообразных круговых движений болели спина и руки, а ноги онемели и начали отекать — Панорамиксу казалось, что он врастает в землю, превращаясь в истукана, такого же бронзового, как его котел.  
Друиду хотелось быстрее закончить это мучительное колдовство, но волшебное зелье не прощало суеты. Одно неверное движение — и насмарку пошли бы долгие часы под палящим солнцем Арморики, омела, собранная в полнолуние на дубах священной рощи, и жизни десяти легионеров, чьи животы он вспорол, шепча молитву Кернунну.

Никто не знал, из чего Панорамикс готовил волшебное зелье. Он мог бросить туда горсть земляники или несколько морковок, щепотку соли или трилистник с четырьмя лепестками, рыбину двухдневной давности или свежего омара, мед или редьку, но запах его варева неизменно пьянил, а от одного глотка ты чувствовал себя живее, чем когда-либо.

Но в омеле, пусть и срезанной золотым серпом, нет силы десятерых. Чтобы зелье стало волшебным, Панорамикс добавлял туда жизнь, сцеженную по капле из умирающих воинов. Сейчас он забирал силу римлян, которые, как дикие кабаны, никогда не переводились в лесах вокруг деревни, но первый волшебный напиток настоялся на неупокоенных душах соратников Верцингеторикса. Кернунн был богом смерти и богатства, и он не продавал свою помощь дешево.

Друид давно поклялся, что не откроет секрет этого волшебства ни за деньги, ни под пыткой, ни врагам, ни друзьям. Пусть после его смерти падет единственная свободная деревня галлов, пусть Рим победит, но он не переложит ни на чьи плечи груз, оказавшийся тяжелее гнета лет. Он будет последним, кому придется замешивать в волшебное зелье души умерших, навсегда запирая их в зачарованном бронзовом котле.  
Становилось все жарче, по лицу друида катился пот, и он жадно слизывал капли, попавшие на пересохшие губы. Панорамикс всегда варил зелье на ярком солнце, хотя колдовство предпочитало темноту. Но только здесь, под слепящими лучами дневного светила, друид мог возносить молитвы Белену и Белисаме.  
Он просил прощения.


End file.
